Silly Little Femme
by paranoiac666
Summary: (A Rewrite of Starblade's Adventures) You know that one person that annoys you to death...? Well... that Goldblast! Her little attitude annoys the pit out of her superior, but when will she be done?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Infiltration of the Autobots

"Whee!" Goldblast exclaimed as Blitzwing swung her around before throwing her into the nearby wall.

"You annoying piece of metal!" Hothead growled as he walked to the bridge.

"Let's do it again!" She grinned as she followed the triple changer to meet with the others.

"Okay!" Random exclaimed as he took her by the hands and threw her into Starscream.

"You dare bump into me!" Starscream yelled as he looked down at the sitting Goldblast.

"Me and Blitzwing were playing a game!" She said as her purple optics gleamed with playfulness.

"Its Blitzwing and I. She won't shut up, so I tried throwing her around." Icy explained as he crossed his arms.

"You know that just affects her more to the point of already being annoying." Blackarachnia said as she grabbed Goldblast's helm and shook it as an example. Goldblast just smiled as she grabbed Blackarachina's wrist and threw her towards Starscream, making them crash down to the floor.

"Play nice or else you know what Megatron will do to you!" Random warned as he laughed maniacally.

"Aww...okay…" She sighed with disappointment.

"I still don't understand how she listens to only you!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Because the inferior needs to respect the superior." Megatron explained as he entered. The Decepticons stood side by side as Megatron walked towards the front of the bridge.

"Starscream, report." Megatron commanded.

"Energy readings off the scale, my liege. Shall I set fire on the autobots?" Starscream questioned.

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it… yet." Megatron commanded.

"Yes, yes, what a brilliant strategy on wise and great leader!" Starscream praised.

"I wanna play! I wanna play! Lord Megatron, may I please play?!" Goldblast pleaded as she jumped up and down.

"Go to the autobot ship and distract them while I get the allspark." Megatron said through commlink,

"No you may not…" He said aloud. She nodded as she went to the launch bay.

"Time to go play!" She smiled as she transformed into her Alt. mode, and flew to the autobot's ship. However, she flew so fast that she broke the window and knocked into Bumblebee. When this happened, Bumblebee turned into a blushing mess as he went into contact with the femme, but grew scared as he saw her insigma.

"Oww… that hurt!" She groaned as she shook her head. She then punched Bumblebee so hard that he had a dent in his chestplate.

"You…" Ratchet gasped as he looked at the wayward Decepticon. She punched the ninja bot coming at her.

"Who or what is she?!" Optimus exclaimed as he tried to stop her.

"You should know, You were one of the three primes to authorize her experimentation." He said. Optimus was distracted when Goldblast punched him straight in the spark chamber.

"Retreat back to the Nemesis, I will get the Allspark." Megatron commanded. She stopped attacking and escaped through the broken window. She returned to the nemesis and saw Starscream smirking at the Autobot ship.

"I've done it! I finally destroyed Megatron! You won't tell anyone, right Goldblast? Oh wait, you're too stupid for anyone to believe, especially with your stupid Blitzwing obsession!" Starscream grinned as he walked away from the launch bay. She then ran to the bridge and tried to tell Blitzwing about what Starscream did to Megatron.

"Aww what a nice story! Did you scramble your circuits again?" Random cooed as he patted her helm.

"But it's true!" She pouted, keeping her act up.

"That is enough. I will not stand for these fictional ideas." he said as he opened her panel that lead to her wiring.

"But I-!" All of a sudden, she couldn't talk.

"I spent 3 orbital cycles learning how to disable a voice synthesizer for one solar cycle. This will do me much good." Icy said with a smirk as he walked away.

"Who are you going to tell now…?" Starscream smirked as he left the now mute femme alone. She then decided to go to Lugnut to tell him what had happened to Megatron.

Lugnut was the only other bot that knew of her true nature, and her secret of being the true second in command. She tried to tell him through various motions, but had once again failed.

"Um… I have no idea…" Lugnut said. She groaned without it being vocally heard, and left. The bomb then went off, and the allspark triggered the space bridge to life, which made an explosion. Blitzwing had already escaped the nemesis in an escape pod. Little did he know, Goldblast was waiting in anger inside the same pod that Blitzwing was in.

"Whew… that was close…" Icy sighed. Goldblast grew angry and tackled Blitzwing.

"Hey!*switch*Not the faces! *switch*" Random, Icy, and Hothead pleaded as she punched their faces. Soon she stopped, and Blitzwing's head was still spinning slowly till it stopped on Icy.

"I understand that you are angry.*switch* You didn't have to hit me, stupid femme!" He exclaimed.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Random smiled as he held Goldblast close. She still fumed in anger as she struggled like a child in the triple changer's grip.

"Have you ever eaten a clock? No? Because it's very time consuming!" He exclaimed as he let out a psychotic laugh.

"Owww!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Funeral

The trip to New Kaon was very long, and Blitzwing almost grew more insane with all of Goldblast's constant chattering about useless topics.

"I don't even know what a sea is, stop asking me!" Hothead yelled for the millionth time. Soon enough they landed at New Kaon, what was once called Galactic Rim. They were greeted with some Decepticon scouts.

"I'm going to the training room, don't bother me." Hothead growled as he then left the landing area.

"Is Lugnut here yet?" Goldblast asked with a childlike voice.

"Y-Yes milady! He is awaiting your arrival!" The Scout stuttered.

"Thank you!~" She said as she walked inside the building. This was Megatron's base. Only his loyal subordinates can live there.

With Blitzwing...

Hothead let out quick breaths as he lifted the heavy weights.

"That verdamn femme... one day I will offline her..." He huffed as he continued to lift the weights.

"Lugnut! Where are you!?" A voice from outside exclaimed. Blitzwing sighed in annoyance as he heard Goldblast from outside the room.

"Stop... hiding... from... me!" She exclaimed with a laugh that sounded like she was on the point of insanity.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?!" She said in a dark manner.

"Aww how cute... she's losing her mind!~" Random said to himself.

"She seems to be violent when she is kept waiting..." Icy muttered. He then heard Goldblast scream out in anger, and then a loud crash. Soon, the sound of stabilizing servos filled the hallway outside of the training room.

"Milady calm down!"

"Where is Lugnut?! I will offline him for making me wait!" There was another crash. Icy sighed as he then turned on his comm-link.

"Lugnut, come in." He called out.

"Lugnut here." Lugnut responded back.

"Goldblast wishes to seek your assistance, and she is throwing quite a fit." Icy explained.

"On my way." He said quickly in a panicked tone as he then logged off the comm-link.

"Now how to deal with her..." He muttered as he then walked out the training room. As soon as Blitzwing saw what was outside, his spark almost diminished. Goldblast was covered in energon with dead Decepticon scouts surrounding her.

"Oh... Blitzwing!~" She exclaimed with a grin as if nothing had happen within the last click.

"Stop this behavior at once." Icy commanded, fear crawling at the back of his processor.

"But-!"

"No excuses! Go to your quarters, now!" Hothead yelled. Goldblast pouted before stomping to her room.

"Where is she?!" Lugnut exclaimed as he ran towards Blitzwing.

"She's in her quarters now. She's the one who caused this mess." Icy said as he referred to the dead scouts that lay on the floor.

"I must get going then." Lugnut said before leaving Blitzwing alone.

"She really is a monster..." Icy said before returning to the training room.

7 deca-cycles: The grand funeral

"It is with heavy sparks that we who proudly display the Decepticon symbol must learn to accept the inevitable conclusion, however unpleasant... our leader has fallen. Megatron is no more. Rest assured, he will not be forgotten.*switch* But first we will crush the miserable Autobot scum responsible for destroying him! *switch* Oooh! And then we'll paint mustaches on their faceplate! Mustaches are funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blitzwing laughed.

"Megatron may be gone, but his will still rests here! We will conquer galaxy, and destroy every Autobot that we face! Megatron still lives, his will is here!" Goldblast exclaimed with a grin as the 'cons then cheered in motivation. Soon enough, the funeral ended and the 'cons were gone. Blitzwing was about to leave too, but he then hid behind a corner as he heard Goldblast and Lugnut talking.

"Megatron lives! I can feel it in my spark!" Lugnut proclaimed.

'Yes, I know, but you must stay in control of your loyalty. Megatron is gone for now, but I too have a premonition of Megatron's return. For now, I will take rule behind the scenes." Goldblast commanded.

"But what about-!"

"Starscream? He's nothing than a mire nuisance. You know what I am, and what I can do..." She said with a cold demeanor.

"Yes ma'am..." He said as he then walked out of the room. Goldblast was left alone. Her facial expression then changed into a disgusted look.

"Impertinent bot..." She muttered as she also left the room.

"What is Goldblast...? I'll have to investigate further into what she truly is..." Icy muttered as he then left to his quarters.

45 Stellar cycles later...

"Can I please have some energon? My kind!" Goldblast exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes milady! Of course!" The mech said as he then scrambled around to find her energon. She waited patiently, getting slowly angry by the second, but her anger diminished as soon she saw the purple cube.

"Thank you!~" She grinned as she walked away, cube in hand. She took small sips from the cube, and after a cube later...

"Lugnut! I wanna fight! Come here!" Goldblast exclaimed as she swerved left and right.

"Milady, are you alri-!" CRASH!

"Ma'am please-!" SLAM!

"Is anyone willing to fight me?! Decepticons are weak these cycles!" She exclaimed. She kept causing more and more destruction until Blitzwing had arrived at the scene.

"Goldblast! Stop this instant." Blitzwing exclaimed as he walked up towards the drunk femme.

"No, I don't wanna! Hey... I'll fight you..." She smirked as she then punched him straight in the faceplate. His faces spun until it stopped at Hothead.

"You wanna fight?! I'll hurt you so bad that you'll have to have nine bots help you unscramble your circuitry!" Hothead threatened as he cracked his servos(not sure how that is possible...) with a growing smirk.

"Bring it!" She exclaimed as she then tackled him to the floor. The bots around them cheered her on as she punched him, but he then got an opening and punched her back. She growled as then threw him up in the air, and did a backflip, kicking him in the process.

"You fragging glitch... I'll offline you!" He yelled as he stood up.

"Heh... you think you can offline me?! I'm-!" She was then knocked out by Lugnut and fell to the floor.

"What was that for you deranged fool?! I had her!" Hothead exclaimed. Lugnut stayed quiet as he picked up the sleeping 'con, and walked away.

Blitzwing was left there, wondering around his his thoughts.

5 Steller cycles later...

"Milady!" A scout exclaimed. Goldblast was in her dark office as she stood over her desk filled with reports.

"What is it...?" She said darkly, as if ready to kill someone.

"A signal...! An energy signal of the allspark has surfaced!" He proclaimed.

"How so...?" She questioned.

"It was reported in the Earth sector!" He continued.

"Hm... are Blitzwing and Lugnut informed of this?" She questioned.

"Yes!" He answered.

"Do not inform anyone of my behavior this current moment, or else you will be executed..." She scoffed as she walked out of the room. She then grew a grin on her face.

"Blitzwing!~" She yelled as she ran through the hallway.

"Get off me!" Hothead growled as he tried to pry Goldblast off of him.

"Now is not the time for foolery! We must go to the allspark!" Lugnut exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you noticed, I wanted to update every week because if I do, I can make longer chapters, or try to. Thank you for your patience. Love you all! Also, there's a little indirect mature content in this so be warned :)**

Chapter 3: The Autobots

"Careful you copper clad klutz! You stepped on something!*switch* But with a few dancing lessons, you'll be light on your stabilizing servos like me! Cha, Cha, Cha!" Blitzwing said as he did a little dance.

"Silence Blitzwing! I did not come all this way towards the beacon for dancing lessons! This is Megatron's ship." Lugnut claimed.

"Whee!" Goldblast exclaimed as she then crashed into Blitzwing, however she crashed into him and landed in an awkward position. Blitzwing was underneath her crotch, and turned into a blushing mess. Goldblast was naive of the situation.

"W-W-What's g-g-going o-on?" She stuttered as she began to overheat. She then let out a squeaky moan as she felt a sensation she never felt before.

"Get off of me!" Hothead yelled as he pushed her off of him. She was still overheating as she sat on the floor.

"Are you overheating? Poor thing!" Random laughed as he hugged the girl.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled as she grew irritated at the current feeling.

"Deal with it later! We must go to the energy source!" Lugnut exclaimed as they then started to fly towards the planet. They crash landed into the ground, and Goldblast was still irritated.

"These can't be those miserable Autobots, they're far too small!" Hothead exclaimed as he threw the small robot to the ground.

"But look at that one! It's big, it's bold, it's sassy." Random said as he walked towards the crane.

"You! What have you done with out beloved leader Megatron! Talk!" Lugnut yelled as he pushed Blitzwing out of the way. He shook the crane, and the ball lurched forward, and then hit Blitzwing.

Meanwhile, Goldblast was causing terror as she began to destroy some buildings. She yelled as she destroyed things.

With the Autobots...

"It appears that they are looking for us." Prowl assumed.

"Let's go kick their motherboards!" Sari said as she began to run out of the warehouse, but was stopped by Optimus.

"You can't come with us." Optimus said.

"We barely survived against one Decepticon, we're not risking your life against three." Ratchet said.

"Boss bot! That femme is destroying another part of the city!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he looked from the monitors.

"Oh no... not her..." Ratchet sighed with a worried look.

"You still haven't told us what's your history with that femme." Optimus said with a questionable look.

"She was a test subject... you, Sentinel, and Ultra Magnus have signed off her testing authorization. Poor thing... I was the one who helped her with her wounds..." Ratchet explained as he thought about the past.

"So the most likely thing, if she remembers you, she will get revenge on those who were involved, including me..." He continued.

"Then we'll deal with her! I can handle her!" Bumblebee said confidentially.

"I wouldn't do that... she was tested on strength and speed enhancement. She was taken by the Decepticons before they could do any other tests on her. To tell the truth, I was glad when they took her." Ratchet continued.

"Then what do we do?" Bumblebee questioned.

"I will take care of Goldblast, and hopefully... I'll come out online." Optimus declared. The bots nodded, but worried about how Optimus would go about this battle.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" They transformed and went towards the destruction, except Optimus went a different direction.

With Goldblast...

"Come on! Come out Autobots!" She yelled as she destroyed another building. Optimus barely came at the time the building went down.

"Hey!" He yelled out. She stopped in her tracks as she looked at him. Her expression darkened as she looked at him with a blank stare.

"You... I know you..." She muttered.

"I'm... going to offline you!" She yelled as she charged at Optimus. He was forced back one mile with a dent in his chestplate.

The fight went on for so long that the Autobots and Decepticons stopped their fight to see theirs.

"Give up! You are no match for me!" She smirked with a psychotic laugh as she walked up to the Bot. He was beaten badly with various wounds leaking energon.

"I won't... let you destroy this city!" He stated as he stood back up.

"That will be enough of you..." Blitzwing stated as he stood in front of Goldblast.

"NO! He deserves to offline! He destroyed Megatron! He put this curse on me! I will not stand for this!" She yelled.

"That is enough Goldblast. Your leader needs you." A voice called out in her processor.

"Lord Megatron?" She said back in her processor.

"This is my mission to you. I am sending you a software of this energy signal. This key is what I need you to get me. Follow that, and it will lead to my triumphant return." Megatron commanded. She nodded and then flew off, leaving the destroyed area.

"Hey, come back here!" Hothead exclaimed as he started to chase after her by foot. She landed in a military compound where their planes and tanks were stored. She looked around and scanned a fighter jet plane as her new alt. mode. Before Blitzwing could catch up to her, she up and left again.

"Hey!" He called out, but she was too far gone.

"That glitch...*switch* That's the first time she's ever went against me..." Icy said to himself as he was left in his thoughts.

"Where is Goldblast?" Lugnut asked as he landed on the ground.

"She flew off again!*switch* She sure seemed in a hurry!" He laughed as he continued to look in her direction.

Meanwhile with the Autobots…

Optimus groaned as he layed in a small pool of his own energon.

"Optimus!" Sari exclaimed as she ran up to the battlefield, key in hand. She inserted the key inside his spark chamber, and began to heal him.

"That… was a lot… difficult than it seemed…" Optimus stuttered as he slowly sat up.

"Well I did tell you what she was capable of… but you don't seem to listen do you?" Ratchet questioned as he gave Optimus a long look.

"I… did that…?" Optimus muttered.

"Yes… you caused a child to go to darkness." Ratchet said as they then went back to the base. As he drove back to the base, he remembered the one day that he thought he wouldn't need to bring up ever again.

Memory

 _"Hey Optimus, check this out." Sentinel said as he started to pull him to the testing unit in the academy._

 _"Sentinel, there's no need for you to pull me." Optimus complained as he tried to catch up with the blue and orange bot. Sentinel had stopped in front of a glass window where various medics were hooking up a femme to a table._

 _"Sentinel, what is this?" Optimus asked, starting to feel uncomfortable._

 _"I just wanted you to watch what we signed for. You did sign the authorization as well." Sentinel explained._

 _"But-!"_

 _"Look." Sentinel then motioned to the window._

 _Optimus looked to see what was happening. The femme has stayed in stasis as one of the tubes connected to her started to fill with mysterious black liquid that went into her system. Her optics opened as she started to scream in pain as she then started to grow exponentially._

 _"Sir, her metal framing is expanding!" One of the medics exclaimed._

 _"Put the others in!" Sentinel commanded._

 _Optimus couldn't speak as he saw the suffering femme. Did she sign up for this, or was she forced? He kept thinking of this question as he kept observing what was in front of him. A white, red, and green liquid entered her system as her screams became glass shattering. However, before any more liquid entered her system. The ceiling had crashed down, and red optics had glowed through the dust._

 _"The subject's been taken from the facility! Send all forces to retrieve it!" Sentinel commanded as he then walked away._

Present time…

"It was… that day…" Optimus muttered as he was sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong? You've been like this since your fight with Goldblast." Prowl asked as he sat next to Optimus.

"It's just… some bad memories…" He answered as he looked downwards.

"Ratchet. Did they ever continue the testing unit?" He continued.

"No... not after she was taken away."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taking Orders

Goldblast had been sitting in the forest for a while until it was late evening.

"Lugnut." She called out into her commlink.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Lord Megatron lives. He asks for our assistance. I'm currently sending you an upload of the energy signature from the allspark. Come meet me here and attack the Autobots, I will join you shortly after." She commanded as she went back into meditation.

She knew that when she was tested on, only 1% of every liquid she was to be tested on had entered her system before the rest had entered. Only three of the ten liquids had entered successfully, but the others had failed to do so. The other seven had only stopped at 10% when she was rescued. One of the other liquids was the ability of regeneration. She focused the energy on her wounds, and after a while the wounds started to close up.

The time she completed her healing, it was after sunset.

"I better see what they are doing…" She muttered as she stood up, transformed into her alt. mode, and went to the rendezvous point at the lake.

"I can tell that Blitzwing had been here, and Lugnut had created that hole in the ice." She calculated as she looked over the iced lake. She transformed midair, and dove into the water. There, she saw a cloud of mud, and soon enough Blitzwing was knocked out of said cloud.

"Blitzwing! ~" She called out as she hugged him tightly.

"You! Where have you been?!" He yelled out of anger. Icy and Hothead didn't care where she was at, but Random had cared deeply because he had someone to play with.

"Goldblast! I missed you!" Random yelled as he hugged her back.

"Now is not the time to be hugging! We need to go find the allspark for Lord Megatron!" Lugnut said as he transformed into his alt. mode, and used his jets thrusters to clear the muddy cloud. The Autobots were in plain sight.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Random then started to attack them. The Autobots then started to swim away.

"Run you sniveling cowards! I'll hack your systems! I frag your hard drives!" Hothead threatened as the trio started to go after the Autobots, firing them as they swam away.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Goldblast sang as she hanged onto Lugnut since he was faster than her.

"The frequency is near! I can feel it!" Lugnut called out as they swam to the Autobot's ship.

"Come on, let's go!" She whined as they got closer to the ship.

"Don't waste time! I want the allspark!" Megatron commanded as he was viewing what was happening in another location.

"Understood." She responded as she signed off.

"The signature is close!" Lugnut said again as they got to the ship. The ship however turned their cannon… straight towards them.

"Oh no! Boom boom!" She laughed as they got shot out of the water and fell back to pieces.

"Time for a nap! ~" She said before passing out…

Morning…

"Help! Give me a hand! Or-or a foot! How about a pelvis?!" She heard Random exclaim as she went out of stasis. She couldn't feel anything as she saw her full body lying on the shore in front of them.

"I think I lost my helm… Oh wait, I am the helm!" She laughed as she then rotated her face in the water.

"What am I going to do? My body is over there, and those idiots are apart as well!" She thought as she tried to come up with a plan.

"Ooooooo! Goldblast, look! Your body is moving on its own!" Random laughed. He was right. Her body had stood up on its own with its hands out, trying to find its helm.

"Body! ~ I'm over here!" Goldblast sang out as the body then tried to follow the voice.

"Right! No Left! Right again! Straight! 360!" Goldblast tried to give directions, but the body failed to compute and spun around too hard before falling on its aft.

"Good job body!" She laughed as the body dizzily tried to look around again.

"Lord Megatron! I have failed you! Show me a sign that you forgive me!" Lugnut pleaded, and just then Starscream appeared as her body then knocked into him.

"Back off Femm- Wait, where's your helm?" Starscream asked as he looked around as well.

"Boooooddddyyyy! ~" Goldblast called out as she resurfaced.

"That traitor… here? Why would he want to be here? Unless he came here to finish the job…" She thought as the body then finally came to her, picked her up, and placed the helm back where it was supposed to go.

"Yay! I'm back together!" She cheered as she then went to Blitzwing's helm and picked it up.

"Goldblast, would you please put me back together? *switch* Do it, I command you!" He yelled as he struggled in her grip.

"Don't worry, I will! ~ But you know what I want!" She smiled as she looked at the talking helm.

"*sigh* Fine… I'll get you your energon candies…" Icy sighed as he looked in defeat.

"Yay!" She grinned as she then placed the helm gently on the snowy ground before going back to the lake to get his body parts.

"The leg goes here… no wait does this go here? No it looks wrong! Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddd… Here we go!"

"NO THAT'S NOT WHERE THAT GOES!" Hothead yelled at her. The left legs were where the right arm should be, both his arms served as the legs and the right leg was in the neck, so there was an empty space where the right leg should be.

"Aww it isn't?" She cried as she looked disappointed.

"No, it isn't. Try again." Icy said as she then tried again. After three more attempts, and more of Hothead's yelling, she finally got the body structure right.

"Good job! *Switch* Now put me back up there!" He commanded. With a smile, she picked up the head, and placed it back where it was supposed to go.

"Ugh… it feels great to be back in one piece.

"Are you two metal heads done yet?" Starscream called out as he and Lugnut walked to them.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted.

"Now to the point of the problem is to now go back to New Kaon with me as your new lord and leader!" Starscream informed.

"No! You will never replace Megatron!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"I don't wanna!" Goldblast complained as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"We never chose you in the first place." Icy added as they refused to acknowledge him.

"Silence! My point is that we are now standing on the precipice of destiny! The allspark is within reach, and its power will be mine!" He growled.

"Goldblast respond. I am in need of your services once again." Megatron called out.

"Yes master. Please forgive me for failing you." She responded.

"The past is of no consequence. A new mission is at hand. Do you remember the frequency I sent to you?" He questioned.

"The key with the allspark charge? Yes, I do remember." She said as she thought about it.

"Track it down once more and bring it to me, and with the key's limitless power, I will make my triumphant return." He explained as the voice then went to static. As soon as Goldblast went to take off, she was caught by Blitzwing from the ped.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here!" Hothead growled as he threw her on the ground, and pinned her down.

"Is something wrong with her?" Starscream asked.

"She just takes off for no reason. *Switch* It's like she's being controlled!" He laughed as she struggled underneath his ped.

"It must be a command from Megatron!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"Megatron?! Did you just say Megatron?! Did he just say Megatron?! There is no Megatron! Megatron is offline, terminated! I did it myself- SAW it myself." Starscream corrected himself which caused Goldblast to glare at him.

"I knew he did it…" She thought.

"Liar! Megatron still lives! I can feel it in my spark chamber! He still remains leader of all the Decepticons!" Lugnut argued.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I AM YOUR LEADER!" Starscream yelled.

"Decepticons, Decepticons. Can't we all just get along? *Switch* Or should I crush you into scrap metal?!" He threatened.

"Silence!" Starscream commanded.

"Hmm… maybe if it is true… Goldblast, Lugnut, Blitzwing! Do as what she says, meanwhile I will look for the bot who is giving out little Goldblast a call." He commanded as they all transformed. Lugnut and Blitzwing had followed after Goldblast. They all flew around the city in search of any Autobots.

"Ugh… this is gonna take for-! I found one! I found one!" She called out as she then went to attack. Soon enough, Blitzwing and Lugnut came and went to help retrieve the key.

"What are we after again?!" Icy called out.

"We need a key! I think he has it!" She responded as the medic car tried to lose the three Decepticons. Blitzwing had fired multiple ice missiles, causing the Autobot to transform and stop in his tracks.

"The master will not be denied!" Lugnut exclaimed as he attacked Ratchet with his POKE. It went off and Ratchet was sent flying into the building.

"The key Autobot!" Hothead commanded as he held out his servo.

"You'll have to pry it from my cold offline servo." He stated as he held the key in front of him. However, Icy smirked as he then froze said bot solid. He landed on the ground and walked up to Ratchet.

"Well… it's not exactly offline, but… it's certainly cold!" Random laughed as he then ripped off his arm with the key attached.

"Quickly, we must go to the rendezvous point!" Lugnut said as he and Blitzwing both transformed and left, leaving Goldblast alone with Ratchet. She walked up to the still frozen bot and looked straight into his optics.

"You… I remember you too… you… tried to help… I will spare you… only once however. When we meet again, you will be offlined." She stated as she then transformed and flew off as well.

"Master, I'm coming… Blitzwing and Lugnut should be arriving before me." She stated.

"Hurry up. It's bad enough Starscream is here. I have already sort of dealt with him." He informed as she then arrived at Sumdac tower where she saw a hole already inside the building.

"Now bow down to the almighty Megatron, leader of all Decepticons!" Lugnut exclaimed as he forced the human onto his knees.

"What have I done…" The human sighed as he looked disappointed.

"You should be glad. You get to see the result of your creation." Megatron said as the human was thrown onto the hand.

"Goldblast, my most loyal lieutenant. It is time to almost end your farce." He commanded. She nodded with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Now, give me the key." He commanded.

"Yes, sir!" She responded as she took the key from Blitzwing. She inserted the key into his helm, and he started to glow blue. Cables and metal started to come together as Megatron started to revert back to his original from. Soon enough, Megatron has gotten his full body back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Her True Nature

"Goldblast, did you do as I told you?" Megatron questioned.

"Yes sir! I did everything!" She exclaimed happily.

"You can stop that infernal act now." He commanded. Soon, she had a dead expression on her face, and her optics turned red instead of their usual purple.

"Goldblast… are you okay-!" All of a sudden, Blitzwing was pushed harshly into Lugnut, making them fall down.

"She is now a lot different than what you are used to Blitzwing." Megatron stated as he placed a servo underneath her helm.

"You mean to tell me that all of her actions were false?!" Hothead yelled.

"Yes, under my command. She was an Autobot as a sparkling. Then she was tested on for 4,000 stellar cycles! She is 100 times stronger, faster, and smarter." Megatron explained.

"And she also shows no emotion. No fear, love, or pain." He emphasized pain as he dug his servo in her lower chassie. She didn't faze as energon flowed from her.

"Now… Decepticons, transform and rise up!" Megatron commanded as they transformed into their alt. mode and followed after Megatron.

"She was tested on…?" Icy thought in a mental conversation.

"She's just like me…" He continued. They all made it to the frozen Lake Erie where all the Autobots stood.

"Kid, electromagnetic pulse!" Ratchet exclaimed as he and Bumblebee shot at Blitzwing.

"Curious, my electrical systems have gone offline. Which means… I'm falling!" He exclaimed as he laughed while he crashed.

"Lugnut, you deal with the green Autobot! I'll deal with these scum!" Goldblast commanded as she and Lugnut separated to separate battles. She landed on the ice in front of Bumblebee.

"Um… H-Hi. You l-look g-great!" Bumblebee stuttered as he tried to keep his cool.

Flashback…

"What was with you? You just froze up buddy." Bulkhead said as he tried to talk to the gloomy Bumblebee.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he held his helm.

"Is it because of that fembot Goldblast?" Bumblebee groaned even more as he thought about the femme.

"Ooooooo! Bumblebee has a crush on a girl!" Sari teased as she made kissy faces.

"I-I do not!" He exclaimed with a small pout.

"Yes you do, you're overheating." Bulkhead pointed out. Bumblebee shook his head as he tried to clear the thought of the femme.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Flashback end

Bumblebee looked nervous as he stood in front of the taller femme.

"What are you saying…?" She questioned, feeling threatened by what he said.

"I… um…" He trailed off. Suddenly he was punched in the helm, sending him back a couple feet. Goldblast had enough of seeing his face, or him and his faction in general.

"Small Autobot…" She growled as she went to help the other Decepticons. As she ran towards the forest, a tank had fell on her, sending them both in the water.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she pushed the now mech Blitzwing off of her, and got out of the water.

"Goldblast, deal with the Autobot while I retrieve the allspark." Megatron commanded. She had then went to the Autobot ship where she saw Megatron and Optimus Prime fighting.

"Goldblast! Retrieve the allspark and give it to me!" Megatron commanded. She nodded as she then had her hands on the allspark only to be forced away and held by an electromagnetic force.

"You're not getting your servos on the allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed as he got closer to the femme before knocking her out.

"Goldblast, Goldblast come in!" Blitzwing exclaimed through the commlink. She didn't respond however, so he feared the worst, and knew the worst had happened. He saw as Ratchet held Goldblast, and felt a sudden rage go through his systems.

"Hothead, calm down! We can't do anything right now!" Icy argued as he tried to keep himself in check.

"No! Even though I felt like a fragging idiot for believing her lie, she still is the only one who can relate to what we've been through!" Hothead argued back as he continued to try to take control.

"There is nothing we can do. We have to retreat!" Icy said as he transformed into his flying alt mode, and flew away.

"Let me go you insolent creatures! You are scum! You sick, ignorant fraggers!" Goldblast yelled as Optimus bound her with his grappling rope. Optimus just stayed silent as he bound her tightly.

"Be quiet you Decepticon!" Bumblebee exclaimed with a smirk.

"Leave her alone." Ratchet said as they put her inside his alt. mode.

"You'll be fixed… probably."


End file.
